1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to warning systems and more particularly to warning systems utilized in paint manufacturing and paint application.
2. Description
Operations within paint application facilities contain many devices and process controllers that chiefly work independently to achieve their individual goals. Moreover, data is individually obtained from them without a structured framework to synthesize the data to provide feedback to the assembly plant. Information from paint application facilities is not only difficult to synthesize for an overall systems perspective, but the information is not part of an integrated data system. Lacking are the tools needed by the sites to provide feedback when chemistries are not in tolerance with such predefined standards as EPA regulations. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome these and other disadvantages exhibited by previous approaches to operating paint-related facilities.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a computer-implemented apparatus and method are provided for coordinating paint-related acquired data with a warning system for a paint manufacturing or paint application facility, preferably a vehicle manufacturing facility. A process control data structure comprises a paint application database for storing paint-related data. The database information includes paint-related data from paint materials, from the paint application process and from emission regulation requirements and stores it in a database. The process control data structure additionally comprises a calculation means interrelated to the database for performing calculations related to manufacturing facility emissions and regulatory requirements for said emissions data in said database. The data provided from these calculations interrelates to a data display for receiving and viewing the interrelated paint process data at the paint application facility or at a remote location. The process control data structure further comprises a software activated warning device connected to at least one of the calculator, the data display or the database.